A Phoenix Wright Thanksgiving
by Black Scepter
Summary: When Pearl and Larry make Phoenix and Maya go to New York for Thanksgiving, Phoenix gets caught up in a very weird mystery, complete. PhoenixMaya
1. New York, twenty dollars a person

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright._

Hello It's me Mark Fri, and I'm here with the cast of Phoenix Wright to bring you a Thanksgiving fic, and the rating for the fic is, Humor, Romance, Mystery. And while you all read I'm running to the store to buy a Turkey.

Normal font: Present time.

_Italic Font: Flashback_

**_Bold italic: Fantasy_**

* * *

A Phoenix Wright Thanksgiving

Author: Mark Angelus Fri

* * *

Chapter 1: New York, twenty dollars a person.

* * *

November 11, 2007.

10:00 AM, New York,

"The Santa float is ready for a test run," yelled the float director, as he popped another piece of gum in his mouth, he looked around for a minute.

"Where is Santa?" the float director turned the corner, but then he was knocked away, by a person who ran across the factory and out the door.

"What the? … Must have been a homeless person."

Then a man, who had red hair, hazel eyes, a red work shirt, and blue pants, ran up to the float director.

"Sir come here quick!"

The man and the director walked up the stairs, to an office and they opened the door to see a man in the Santa costume, dead. Blood was everywhere, and oddly he had Turkey feathers all over him.

* * *

Time:??? Place??? Date???

"I have called you all to an important matter," said an emotionless voice.

"Yeah Thanksgiving," said a squeaky young voice.

"Hey I'm supposed to do the talking!"

The lights clicked on to reveal Larry and Pearl.

"Oops sorry Mister Butz."

"Anyway the important matter is that Pearl here wants to get Maya and Nick on a vacation, but to where? Any ideas," Larry asked to a bunch of chairs with Pearl's dolls on them.

"I know, Hollywood," yelled Pearl.

"Naw, Hollywood is way too expensive, how about New York?"

"It's perfect Mister Butz, you're so smart," said Pearl, as she jumped up and down.

"Pearl you go tell Phoenix and Maya while I will buy tickets, ok Pearl… Pearl?"

The door was open and Pearl was already on her way.

* * *

November 12th 2007, 12:34 AM

Wright and co.

"Maya have you seen my credit card," yelled Phoenix while coming out of the closet.

"Why would I know where your credits card is," Maya said while biting into a Hamburger, "It's not like I take them."

"Yeah, but remember last week?"

"_Oh man where is it?"_

_"What are you looking for," asked Maya, as she finished making a hoagie._

_"My wallet, I can't find it anywhere."_

_"Well I don't know," then Maya bit into her hoagie._

_"Uh Nick?"_

_"What Maya?"_

_"I uh found your wallet," in Maya's hand was a wallet covered in mustard._

"Yeah well I don't have it this time," Maya frowned.

Then the door burst open, Pearl came running in, and Larry came in too then fell on to the floor, gasping for air.

"Hey Mystic Maya guess what," Pearl asked.

"What?"

"Mister Butz and I got you and Mister Nick two tickets to New York."

Phoenix made a look that meant 'oh my god not again.'

"But why," asked Maya.

"So you and Mister Nick could spend Thanksgiving with each other."

"I don't know," said Maya,

And Phoenix's thoughts on that was 'oh man she considering it, I got to stop it'

"Wait Pearls if we go how will we have Thanksgiving dinner with you?"

Pearl thought for a moment, "I know Mister Butz will get me a ticket too."

"So Larry you're paying for it," Phoenix asked.

Larry got up, "Yep, every cent."

"Well I guess, I mean it would be a waste of money if I didn't go so… I guess it's ok."

Maya and Pearl both yelled in happiness, while Larry tried to, but instead he fell down again.

* * *

November 13th 2007, 9:00 AM.

Airport.

"Ok we're ready," said Maya.

"Yay! But where is Mister Nick," asked Pearl.

"Nick? He is carrying the luggage."

Phoenix grunted in pain as he carried ten suitcases, then put them on the conveyer belt.

"Hey Nick," Phoenix turned to see Larry running up to him.

"Larry what's up," asked Phoenix.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to say goodbye… so goodbye."

"Ok see ya Larry… I just wish I had my credit card."

"Oh yeah here," Larry reached into his pocket and took out Phoenix's credit card.

"What the?! Where do you find it?" asked Phoenix as he put it into his wallet.

"Oh you know found it laying about."

Phoenix gave him a look that meant 'you didn't use it did you?'

Pearl ran up to Maya, "So when we get there what is the first thing you are going to do with Mister Nick?"

"Maybe we'll go for a walk in Central Park."

_**Maya and Phoenix walk in the park holding hands, leaves blowing making the most romantic scene, then two men come out, one shoots Phoenix and the other steals Maya's bag.**_

"…Ok maybe we'll stay away from Central Park, but I'll think of something."

"Maya, Pearl are you ready," Phoenix asked, while walking up to them.

They both nodded and they walked past the scanner gate, then gave them the tickets, and last they entered the plane. Larry walked to the glass to watch them take off.

"There they go… wait a minute, who am I going to spend Thanksgiving with? I got to get on that plane."

"Ok you're safe to go," said the lady as an old woman started walking to where her plane was, but then Larry burst through knocking the old lady aside.

"See ya chumps."

"Get him!" yelled the women, and then two big men started chasing Larry. Now Larry was running and he was right behind the plane.

"I'll never catch it," then Larry looked at a luggage car and he jumped on it and started driving after the plane.

"Stop the plane, stop the plane!"

Larry was now ahead of the plane; he stopped the car, jumped out in front of the plane and held out his hand.

"Hold on, there's some nut out in front of the plane, stop the plane," said one of the pilots.

The plain was so close to hitting Larry when it stopped, Larry took a ladder then climbed up it to the door of the plane.

"Let me in!" the door opened up.

"We can't let you in unless you have a ticket," said one of the pilots.

"I have a ticket," Larry reached into his pocket and took out a ticket.

"Ok I guess you can come in… wait a minute, that's not a ticket, it says 'have a free dinner at Tres Bein'!"

Larry looked at both pilots, then jumped down the ladder and ran away.

* * *

November 13th 2007 4:00 PM

Plane

The plane was so crowded, and the turbulences made Phoenix sick to his stomach.

"Hey Maya I'm heading to the bathroom," Phoenix said as he got up.

"Uh ok" Maya ripped another bag of peanuts open and put a couple in her mouth.

Phoenix walked down the path to the bathroom opened up the door to see a not so big bathroom; it had a toilet, a sink, a tray of magazines, and a box where they held extra toilet paper. Phoenix sat on the toilet, took a magazine, and started to read it.

Then a voice called out to him.

"Hey buddy can you get me some peanuts?"

Phoenix lowered the magazine to see a pair of eyes peering out of the box that held toilet paper.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Phoenix yelled, then he started to kick the box.

"Hey stop, stop! It's me Larry!"

The box opened up to reveal Larry, "Why were you kicking me!"

"Because I thought you where a peeping Tom."

"What about when I said 'it's me Larry'?"

"You could have been a peeping Tom named Larry… how did you get in here."

"I would love to tell you, but I can't."

"Right well bye," Phoenix walked out the door leaving Larry.

* * *

It was now dark, but Phoenix couldn't sleep and his chair was shaking, why was it shaking? Phoenix turned to Maya who was shaking, she was cold, Phoenix took his blanket and put it on Maya, after a little bit she stop shaking and Phoenix fell asleep.

* * *

"Nick wake up we're landing."

Maya and Pearl started to shake Phoenix awake, he moaned and got up.

"We're here let's go," said Pearl as she pulled Phoenix's hand.

"Yeah buddy let's go," Phoenix turned to see Larry, who somehow slept in the bathroom all night.

"Ok I'm ready," Phoenix slowly got up and started to move out the door.

However as Larry tried to get out the pilot stopped him from walking out.

"Hey, how did you get on the plane?"

"You see, I just got to go," Larry jumped out and started running out of the airport, "I'll meet you outside!"

They walked out of the airport and into New York City, which was twice as busy this time of year.

"Wow it's huge," said Pearl, while looking up at buildings.

"Yep, just you wait Pearly, Nick is going to get us a first class hotel."

"What, fi- first class where do you think I got the money for a first class," said Phoenix, as he tried to carry the luggage out of the airport.

"Hey taxi," yelled Maya.

The taxi pulled up, "Nick put the luggage in the trunk ok."

"Right," Phoenix walked to the back and put the entire luggage in the back.

"Ok I want you to take us t-," but the Taxi driver cut of Phoenix.

"New York's finest hotel got it," the taxi driver was Larry.

Phoenix felt horrified, "Wait, no!"

Phoenix could yell all he wanted, but they were already on their way.

"Here we are," Larry said as he, Maya, Pearl, and Phoenix climbed out of the cab.

"Wow, hey Mystic Maya are we staying here," asked Pearl.

"Yep, right Nick," asked Maya.

"I guess I have no choice."

* * *

November 14th 9:50 AM

The Angel Hotel

They walked into the hotel, the inside had a huge chandelier that lit up the whole hotel, the floor was so clean that it had a shine to it, and there was on huge reception desk and Phoenix walked up to the woman behind it.

"Excuse me miss, can I have a room for four?"

She started to type to see if they had any rooms left.

"We have one left it's at the top floor here," the lady handed the key card to him.

"Thank you," Phoenix said as he motioned the others to come.

They entered the elevator and rode up to the last floor.

"I hope the room is not small," said Maya.

"I'm sure it's not too small, but not too big either," said Phoenix.

The elevator door opened up, and they walked until Phoenix stopped.

"I think this our room," Phoenix slipped the card in and the door opened up.

Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, and Larry eyes widened; the room was huge.

"The family room is bigger than Wright and co., and look there is a wide screen TV," said Phoenix, while walking around the room.

"Look a Turkey," yelled Pearl as she ran over to a Turkey doll that was a little bigger then Phoenix, "I'll call him Tom."

"Well we better unpack" said Maya, as she brought in her bag.

* * *

The Angel hotel, Phoenix's room

I'll just put that there, and my coat there…"

As Phoenix unpacked his things his phone rang, making Phoenix jump a little, he walked up to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mister Wright?" asked a lady with a British accent.

"Yes."

"Good I want you to defend me," she asked.

"What? I'm on vacation, so no cases."

"Please Mister Wright, you're my last hope."

"Last hope?"

"If you don't come I'll surely die."

Phoenix thought for a moment then asked.

"Where are you?"

"Brooklyn Police Station."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok thank you."

Phoenix hung up the phone and sighed.

"Great, some vacation this is going to be."

To be continued

* * *

The door swings open and Mark comes in with a huge frozen Turkey in his hands, he puts on the table.

Th- there (Mark gasps for air) is our Turkey.

(Mia is about to take a drink of water but Mark grabs it, drinks a bit then splashes the rest on his face).

Whoo! Ok (grabs script) ok you're at the end, now I say… red spots?

(Mark looks at the paper oddly, he puts it down and walks foreword)

Well you all just review while I just (Mark trips and fall, the table shakes and the Turkey falls on him.)


	2. One thing leads to another

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix: Huh where's Mark?

Maya: he is at the hospital with Mia.

Phoenix: Right well in that case then let get on with th-.

Mia: Mark you can't just leave the hospital like that.

(The door slams open and in comes Mark with an AR, and a hospital robe on.)

Phoenix: Hey Mark your back… Mark?

(Mark walk over to Phoenix punches him making him fall of the chair, Mark sit the chair.)

Mark: Ok now on to the reviews.

Count X Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Thanks a lot hope you like chapter two.

Mentality at it's Worst: I know I'll remember that, and thank you for the review.

* * *

Chapter 2: One things leads to another.

November 14th 10:17AM

Angel Hotel

Phoenix opened the door to the family room, where Larry was playing cards by himself, Maya trying to find all the free stuff in the room, and Pearl was watching Kid Master Piece Theater.

"Hey guys I'm heading out," said Phoenix.

"To where," Maya asked, as she sat up from looking in to the freezer.

"Down to the detention center."

"What? Why, did you get in trouble," asked Larry.

"I have been here all this time… and no I might have a client," Phoenix said, while turning to the door.

"Wait! I thought we were having lunch together," yelled Maya as she ran after him.

"I'm sorry I can't, but how about tonight I'll buy dinner for you all."

The door close and Maya has wide eyes.

"Oh my god, did Nick just ask me out to a date?"

Larry stopped playing cards with himself, and moved to the back of the couch "I don't think he asked just-,"

Pearl turned to Larry, but he continued, "You I'm pretty sure he said-,"

Pearl jumped on Larry, and started pulling his hair and choking him.

"Oh what should I wear," as Maya said that Larry was being pulled down to the floor unconscious.

"Oh Mystic Maya can I help pick out something," asked Pearl.

"Sure Pearly let's go" they stepped into her room, and then Larry got up, but then fell down again.

* * *

November 14th 2007 10:56 AM

Brooklyn Police Station,

"Please state your name," asked the police officer at the front desk.

"Phoenix Wright."

"Why are you all the way here at New York?"

"I'm on a vacation," said Phoenix.

"You're on a vacation to do more work?"

"Hey are we going to be talking all this time or can I get on with meeting this girl," Phoenix asked, getting a little inpatient.

He gave Phoenix evil glare, and then clicked a button, a door opened up letting Phoenix to see his client to be. Phoenix stepped in the room to see behind the safety glass, was a girl that had, blond hair, green eyes, she was wearing a white button up shirt, and she had black sweat pants on.

"Hello my name is Phoenix Wright, and I believe you are the one who called me?"

"Yes, and thank you for coming."

"Now before I take the case tell me what happened," asked Phoenix.

"Ok it all started a couple day ago…"

_It was testing time, so I was getting everyone ready to go, but then saw a man walking into a room I followed him, but then I lost him till I heard struggling. I opened the door to see two men struggling, one stabbed the other, I ran away as fast as I could._

"So you never saw who murdered him," asked Phoenix.

"Nope."

"So why did they arrest you?"

I think it was that no one else saw the man, and I fled the scene."

Phoenix paused, and he sighed, so much for a vacation.

"I guess I'll take the case."

"Thank you."

"What is your name?"

"Amy Blast," she said.

Phoenix nodded, he stood up and he walked out of the door.

* * *

November 14th 2007 1:00 PM

Santa float factory, murder scene

"Looks like they still looking for evidence, good that means I can still find some evidence on my own," Phoenix moved towards the blood stained carpet, then the door behind Phoenix burst open.

"Hold it right their pal!" Phoenix turned around to see Detective Dick Gumshoe, but he had everything that he would have on, but a hat that matched his coat.

"Is that you Gumshoe," Phoenix asked, wondering why he was here.

"Who are you talking about," he asked.

"You mean you don't go by the name Detective Dick Gumshoe?"

"… Did you just call me a dick?"

"What no! The name, you must not be him his name is Detective Gumshoe."

"So you have a friend name Detective, Detective," he asked looking very confused.

"Whatever, I just want to look around."

"Sorry can't let you pal" then Gumshoe (or who ever he is) pager rang.

"I got to go, but don't let me catch you here again" Phoenix nodded then Gumshoe left.

Phoenix walked around the room looking for anything, then Phoenix found a pile of glass with blood on it, Phoenix picked it up and put it in a bag.

Within the five minutes of looking around Phoenix found chloroform and some Turkey feathers covered in dried blood, Phoenix got out of the factory, but then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nick it's me Maya, I was thinking where are you taking me tonight?"

"I saw a pretty good looking place across the hotel."

"Ok thanks," Maya hung up the phone, and then Phoenix whistled for a cab.

* * *

November 14th 2007 6:00 PM

Angel Hotel, Maya's room

"I don't know Pearly that has just too many chicken bones on it," Pearl nodded then threw the shirt on to the bed, where thousands of clothes were.

"Pearly we have been picking out clothes for eight hours," said Maya, while sitting on the bed, then Maya got an idea and smiled, "Hey Pearly can you summon Mia?"

"Sure" Pearl sat down closed her eyes, and then a minute later Pearl was no longer Pearl.

Her clothes was way too big on her (not to mention a couple of buttons that popped off her shirt,) her hair that was shaped in to a bow made her look ridiculous, and Pearl's light brown eyes were now darker, she got up looked around then loosened her hair so that it was not in a bow.

"Hey Maya," said Mia.

"Mia I need your help with something," Maya asked, while looking at the pile of clothes.

Mia crossed her arms, "With what?"

"You see this morning Nick asked me out on a date, and I can't find anything to wear."

"He asked you…?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh nothing, now let's find you something to wear," Mia stepped into the closet and started throwing out stuff.

"Found it!" Mia came out of the closet, "this was mine a long time ago."

Maya sighed and said, "I know I remember how much I liked it, never had a chance to wear it."

"I think this would look great on you."

"Ok I'll go try it on," Maya stepped into the bathroom, a couple minutes later she came out in the dress.

"Wow Maya it looks great on you" Mia said, while getting of a chair.

"Thanks I hope Nick likes it and it's time to go" Maya ran out of the door, and was on her way to the restaurant.

* * *

November 14th 2007 6:30 PM

Diamond Restaurant.

"Hello My name is Phoenix Wright, and I have a table for four."

"Yes come this way," The waiter replied.

Phoenix stepped through the door to see a huge water fountain, two angel statues, with the floor colored black with stars on it, tables lined up, and right next to the table was a wall that would give the person privacy.

"Here you are," after the waiter said that he walked away. Phoenix sat down in his chair and waited for about ten minutes, and then he looked at the fountain to see Maya in a dress that had to straps going around the back to keep it from falling off. The dress was all black, but it sparkled when light hit it, then the waiter pointed to Phoenix and she started walking over to him, Phoenix sat up, walked over and pulled the seat so she could sit down then pushed it back in.

"Hey Nick how it going," Maya asked as she got comfy.

Phoenix was stunned by her, never in his life he has seen Maya so beautiful that he had to pinch himself to talk.

"Oh great… super… peachy…"

"Ok glad to know you're fine, now let's order something," Maya snapped her finger, and a waiter came over.

"Wait shouldn't we wait for Larry and Pearls," Phoenix asked.

"Oh them, they're going to watch a movie and order room service," Maya said, while looking at the menu.

Phoenix's face went pale; _I hope they don't order a lot._

"Ok then I'll have the Lobster dipped in butter," Phoenix said, while giving the waiter the menu.

Maya looked at it then asked, "Do you have Hamburgers?"

"No miss," replied the waiter.

"Oh ok then I'll have the steak" the waiter nodded then walked off.

"Hey Maya where did you get that dress, I swear I saw it before," asked Phoenix.

"Hmmm, well it was Mia's did you ever see it on her," Maya asked.

Phoenix thought back for a moment and chuckled.

"Best night of my life," Phoenix said, while looking up at the ceiling.

"What did you say," Maya asked, looking at him with a death glare.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

After awhile the food came, and Phoenix thanked god for Maya not pursuing the subject any further.

* * *

November 14th 2007 9:57 PM

Angel hotel

Phoenix and Maya entered in to the family room to smell something odd among good smells like cake, pumpkin pie, several types of meats, but there was a very strong smell of garlic.

"No, no how much did they order," Phoenix asked, while looking at the trays of uneaten food.

"I don't know, but what's with the garlic," Maya pinched her nose.

There was garlic laid all over the room in a perfect circle and Maya frowned, "Sounds like someone was watching Dracula."

Maya picked up the movie cover of Dracula then looked at the couch to see Larry, and Pearl holding an uncooked steak.

"What's with the steak though," Phoenix pointed.

Maya smiled, "To kill the vampire."

Phoenix realized Pearl must have thought that steak meant the food steak and not a wooden post.

"Um well, I had a good time tonight," Maya said with a smile.

"Thanks, me too," Phoenix said then he walked into his room thinking, _I hope I'm ready, because tomorrow is the trial._

* * *

Mark: That's it, I hoped you liked it (it took forever to get this chapter done) so I hope for you to review. 


	3. A Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright.

Mark: Hi guess what, last night there was a lot of snow last night, so much that the pound frozen up, so I'm taking everyone out skating.

Phoenix: Why are we here in 7:00 in the morning?

Mark: because none of us ever spend time together, it's ether I'm at the hospital, Phoenix knocked out, or everyone at the set of Revenant Lawyer.

**Everyone nods in agreement.**

Edgeworth: Mark you do know that the pond is not solid.

Mark: Don't be a stupid that rumor is a lie.

**Mark starts skating across the pond, not seeing all the ice cracking then Mark stops.**

"What's all that cracking sound?"

**Mark looks down to see cracks.**

"Oh cra-,"

**Mark falls in to the pond, Phoenix turns to the camera.**

"Oh yeah, let's get on to the reviews, oh and a part in this chapter has an **out of character moment."**

Zego: Thanks I do try to keep with the game, and I just love doing the Larry parts, it's fun! I hope I hear from you after this chapter.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Thanks a lot for your review and I hope I meet the demand for this chapter.

Mentality at its Worst: On THAT certain subject; nothing more will happen after that.

* * *

Chapter 3:

A Bad Day

* * *

November 15th 2007 9:00 AM

Angel Hotel

Phoenix awoke to the smell of steak, the same smell of what he has smelled all night! Phoenix walked out of his room to see, Larry still asleep on the couch, Pearl and Maya at the table talking about something (there was a lot of giggling.)

"Hey you guys," Phoenix said, as he grabbed a muffin from the carts that must have been ordered this morning.

"Hello Mister Nick," said Pearl.

"Hi Nick" said Maya with a smile.

"Hey baby."

Phoenix blushed at the voice and said, "I didn't say that!"

Phoenix looked behind him to see Larry on the couch holding a donut in his hands, still half asleep.

"You got icing on you, you know I can't resist that," Larry said as he started licking the pastry.

"Okkkkkkkk that was weird, anyway in a couple hours I have to go to the court," Phoenix said and Pearl's eyes widened.

"You're going to court? What did you do!?"

"No I'm helping someone who needs help, I didn't do anything," said Phoenix, as he sat down and turned on the TV.

"Mister Nick, aren't you forgetting something?" Pearl asked.

Phoenix looked around, "I got my muffin and some coffee… I'm good."

Pearl's face turned from sweet little girl, to evil angry murderer chick, "Mister Nick you forgot to give Mystic Maya a good morning kiss!"

"K-kiss? Why would I give-," Phoenix was frozen by Pearl's evil stare, "h-h-how could I forget?"

Phoenix got up walked to Maya, and then kissed her on the cheek, Pearl looked happy now, _thank god_.

"So Nick, Pearly and I are going to pick out a Turkey," Maya said with a blush.

"Ok that's good I got to go to the court now, it will take about three hours," Phoenix said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Ok bye Nick."

"Bye Mister Nick."

Larry opened his eyes and waved halfheartedly.

"Bye," Then Larry's eyes shot open and he suddenly yelled, "VAMPIRES!"

Larry jumped up from the couch, took one of the steaks, and started hitting Phoenix with it.

"Ouch! Larry stop it's me Phoenix!"

"Vampires they're everywhere!" Larry yelled, apparently he was sleepwalking because he turned around and started hitting a picture on the wall.

"I got to get out of here!" Phoenix yelled as he ran out of the door.

* * *

November 15th 2007 11:34 AM

Court Defense Lobby

"Mister Wright!" Amy came running up to Phoenix, "I thought you where not going to come."

"Hey I took the case, so I'll get you free from all charges."

"Oh yeah, Mister Wright the man that arrested me asked to talk with you," Amy said looking over to see on the couch was Gumshoe look alike, Phoenix walked over to him.

"Detective?" Phoenix asked.

"Mister Wright, I was told to give you this," the Gumshoe look alike pulled out a bag and gave it to Phoenix.

Phoenix opened the package up then looked inside to see the Autopsy report.

_Victim: Robert Sanctuary._

_Gender: male._

_Cause of death: Stabbed two times in the chest, traces of chloroform on him._

"Thank you detective, oh and who is the prosecutor?" Phoenix asked, as Gumshoe look alike turned around.

"Some guy named Miles Edgeworth."

"Wait Miles Edgeworth? Last I heard he was still in California," Phoenix wondered.

"He said he would be here that's all I know."

The Detective left the room, then Phoenix sighed reached for the remote then turned the TV on.

"Ah, the Price Is Right."

"**And the next contestant is… Edgeworth come on down!" **

**The Price Is Right song came on and Edgeworth came from the audience everyone jeering him as he ran down the stairs, one guy even jumped out in front of him, screaming in Edgeworth face, Edgeworth screamed back the punch the man in the face, and continued to run down to where everyone would guess the Price.**

"**Ok everyone, you must guess the right price for this tea set, if you get the right price you will come up here and have a chance to win something big," said Drew Carrey.**

**One lady guessed 5,000 dollars; another guessed 10,000 dollars, and then a man guessed 3,000 dollars.**

"**Ok Edgeworth what's your bet?" asked Drew.**

**Edgeworth thought hard, "One dollar Drew."**

"**O-one dollar?"**

"**Yep one dollar, lock that bad boy in!"**

"**Ok and the closest to the price is… oh my god I can't believe it… Edgeworth, come on up here!"**

**Edgeworth eyes widened in shock, he started jumping up and down like a girl while screaming, then Edgeworth ran up the stairs next to Drew, and then Edgeworth ripped of all his clothes while yelling.**

"**Ok, wow, um let's get on to the first game," said Drew as he and Edgeworth walked towards the first game. **

**Phoenix could not believe what just happened Edgeworth has won all the games (and it was awful, especially when he had to spin the wheel.) **

"**Well done Edgeworth you have won, anything you would like you say?" asked Drew.**

"**Yes," Edgeworth took the microphone, "Everything I won here was to a good friend of mine, Phoenix Wright I love you man!"**

**Phoenix turned the TV off before Edgeworth hugged Drew.**

"Mister Wright are you ready?" asked the bailiff.

"Yes! Yes I'm ready… by chance were you watching the Price is Right?" Phoenix asked.

"No."

"Good… because I do not know the guy who won," the Bailiff nodded in confusion wishing he would just leave.

* * *

Amy and Phoenix walked in to the court, the courtroom was so much different the audiences was seated behind them, the witness or defense would sit on the left of judge, the judge was younger he was about twenty-nine, no beard, and he had hair, short red hair.

"Is the Defense ready?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor," Phoenix replied.

"Is the Prosecution ready?"

No answer, maybe because there was know one there.

"Looks like the trial is over as fast as it ended, Amy Blast NOT G-,"

"OBJECTION! I am here your honor!" There was Edgeworth in his normal red frilled suit, "So the Prosecution is ready."

The Judge looked at Edgeworth with a blank stare almost mad at Edgeworth for coming in, "Would the defendant take the stand?"

Amy got up and walked to the witness stand.

"State your case Ms Blast," said the Judge.

"Yes your Honor."

**DEFENDANT'S TESTIMONY **

T**he murder **

"It was testing time, so I was getting everyone ready to go, but then saw a man walking into a room I followed him, but then I lost him until I heard fighting. I opened the door to see two men struggling, one stabbed the other, and I ran away as fast as I could."

"Hmm I see, Edgeworth would you start your cross-examination."

"Yes your honor."

**CROSS-EXAMINATION **

**The murder **

"Ms Blast, why did you flee the scene?"

"Because I got scared," she replied.

"And you never came back?" asked Edgeworth.

"Never," Amy replied.

"Objection!"

"Please look at this picture taken by a security camera, as you can see the defendant holding the murder weapon over the victim. Here's another one, that's shows her being arrested, so you never left!" The courtroom was full of muttering.

"Order, order! It would seem that the defendant is lying, and these pictures show that she clearly the murderer" said the Judge.

'_Amy, why did you lie? Your testimony was totally off,'_ Phoenix was now really worried; she might as well just throw herself in jail.

"That is all I wanted to know," Edgeworth said with a smile.

"I see would the defense like to call anyone to the stand?" asked the Judge.

"Yes your honor, I would like to call the Detective to the stand," said Phoenix.

"Detective, please state your name and occupation," asked Edgeworth.

"My name is Frank Officer, and my job is a detective," said Detective Frank.

"I see now would you please tell me everything you saw when you got there?" asked Phoenix.

"Sure thing," he answered.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY **

**When I got there**

"When we got there we ran up the stairs into the offices where we saw broken glass everywhere, a dead guy in a Santa costume, and most of all; the Defendant holding the bloody knife!"

"I see Mister Wright would you please cross-examination?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor."

_This is it; this one peace of evidence could change the tide my way_, Phoenix thought.

* * *

That's it, hope you all like it, and I'm sorry if I wasn't good at the court trial (first time) I'll try to get better, and all I ask is no flames, anyway next chapter is the last. 


	4. A Phoenix Wright Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright.

Hi it's me Mark, and I'm just getting my normal morning run, to get me ready for the last Chapter for A Phoenix Wright Thanksgiving

**Mark walks in to the set, to the smell of cooking Turkey**

I just love that smell… anyway lets get on to the reviews.

Chapter 4:

A Phoenix Wright Thanksgiving

* * *

"Mr. Wright, are you ready to cross-examine the witness?" asked the Judge.

Phoenix nodded, "Yes your honor."

Cross-Examination When I got there

"Detective could you tell me more about the glass?"

"Well it did have some blood on it."

"Whose blood is it?" asked Phoenix.

"We have not got it tested yet…"

"Well I have and it pointed to one man… by the name of Don Blast!"

"Sir I would like to admit to the crime," said Don Blast.

"Admit? I see go ahead."

**Admission I killed him**

"I never meant to get you in trouble, but it was I who killed him. You see a day before I killed him, I got a letter… a threat letter, it said that if I didn't kill this man my daughter would be killed, so I waited for him to enter his office, to get his Santa costume on. I ran up to him then stabbed him, then again, but during that he throw me to the window cutting my hand then he died, I jumped out of the window, I didn't mean to get her into all of this.

Phoenix could not believe it, other then Don killing this man to save his daughter, who made Don kill the victim? After awhile Amy was proven innocent, her father was not. Phoenix could not stay there any longer he made a call to Maya.

* * *

November 15th 2007 4:00 PM

Angel Hotel, Phoenix's apartment

"Why two Turkeys?" asked Maya as Larry brought in both of the Turkeys.

"One to eat at Thanksgiving one to eat now," He said as he sat down.

"Really well-," but Maya was cut of when her phone rang, "Hello… Nick… okay I'll be right there."

Maya hung up the cell phone, "Okay, since poor old Nick still doesn't have a license, I've got to go pick up Nick, so you two stay here… okay?"

"Ok," both Larry and Pearl said.

"Wait until we get home to cook the Turkey," Maya said as she walked to the door, then left.

"Okay Pearl let's get that Turkey in the oven," Larry said as he jumped up from his chair.

"But didn't Mystic Maya say we should wait?" asked Pearl.

"But by the time she gets back we would have to wait till tomorrow, so we should get cooking." Larry walked over to the Turkey and pulled out the instructions, "okay, first: it says to reach into its—WHOOAAAA! This is dirty!"

Larry turned to Pearl, "Get me a pair of rubber gloves."

Larry slipped some protective glasses, and with a loud snap he slipped on a pair of green rubber gloves.

"Stand back Pearl! I'm going in," Larry walks to the Turkey then adds, "Children under ten may want to look away."

Larry slowly put his hand up its… butt.

"Oh my… this is so gross," Larry paused then pulls a package out, "okkkkkk I thought I read this was a female?"

Pearl walk over to read through the instructions "uh Mr. Butz, this says it is a package of it organs, such as its heart, liver, kidney."

"Ohhhh," then Larry looks over at the package with a disgusted look, he sits it down. "Ok let's see what's next?"

As Larry walked to the in instructions he took of his protective glasses, and rubber gloves.

"Ok it says here to stuff the Turkey, with stuffing?" Larry looked around, and then snapped his fingers, "I got it: pillow stuffing! Pearl start ripping as much pillows as you can."

Pearl nodded then started ripping out stuffing from the pillows, then Larry stuffed the Turkey with it.

A proud Larry and Pearl stared at their masterpiece, Turkey stuffed with white stuffing, "What's next Pearl?" asked Larry.

Pearl walked over and started to read the intrusions "Next pour Virgin Olive Oil."

"Whoooaaa, Pearl where did you learn that word?"

"It say it a type of oil," replied Pearl.

"Well in that case, I saw some this morning," Larry opened up the cabinet and pulled, a bottle of car oil, "It does not say 'Virgin olive oil,' but I mean what's the difference?" Larry poured the black oil on the Turkey.

"Ok I think it's time to cook it," said Larry as he lifted the Turkey and put it in the oven.

"Now all we do is wait…" Larry and Pearl walked over a flipped on the TV.

"Yes! It's Opera, today she talking to a recovering alcoholic." Pearl started jumping up and down even know she had no idea what this show is.

Ten minutes later, Larry was wiping away tears; Pearl was patting him on the shoulder.

"That man was so brave… And that little puppy helped him through it all."

"Yes, it is," then Pearl sniffed the air, "what is that smell? It smells like smoke?"

"Pearl, that's the wonderful smell of Turkey," Larry walked over to the oven, where smoke was pouring out of it, "I think it's done!"

Larry pulled open the oven door as flames shot out, he screamed in fear as he fell back.

"Ahhh, fire!" Pearl yelled as she hid in the corner.

_Wait I remember what we have to do, _Larry got up acting like he's mastered his fear, "Quick Pearl, grab everything you can and hide under a bed!" Larry yelled as he grabbed some of his favorite items, and ran to his room.

"Mr. Butz I think we have to stay down and get out!" Yelled Pearl as the flames started to spread.

"Pearl, why are you questing an adult?" Larry opened the door as a small little flame rolled under his bed, the moment the small flame entered the bedroom the bed burst into flames.

"What was that?" Asked Pearl in fear.

"I may have kept some of the finest wine under the bed." Larry replied.

They turned to get out of the room, when Pearl stopped him, "What about Tom?"

She pointed at the giant stuffed Turkey doll.

Larry looked back and forth then smiled, "We will never leave a man behind, or turkey."

They ran down the hall and into the stairs, and then Larry tripped and fell.

"Ahhh, I think I sprained my leg!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, "Go without me!"

"I will never leave a man behind," Pearl picks Larry up, and starts running down the stairs.

* * *

"Thanks again for picking me up," Phoenix said as Maya drove them to the apartment

"Yeah anytime, though we better get back to the apartment, I left Larry and Pearl there," Maya said as she turned the car.

Phoenix looked out the window in thought as to who made Don kill him, then a dark black cloud poured through the apartment window and Phoenix jumped in fear.

"T- there's a fire!"

Maya saw it too, "Hey isn't that our room?"

They hit the brakes and jumped out of the car, Phoenix walked up to the fire chief.

"What's going on?"

"There's an apartment fire going to on, and there's still two people in there," the police chief said as a helicopter flew by a window and took pictures.

The picture's appeared on a small tv to show a young girl carry a giant stuffed turkey and a man who fainted.

"Oh my god, that's Larry and Pearl!" Maya screamed.

The thick black smoke covered the air as a young girl carried a stuffed Turkey and an almost unconscious man.

"Quick Pearl, take the elevator!" Larry yelled as Pearl clicked the button.

They waited a minute then the elevator doors opened up.

"Hey where's the elevator?" Pearl asked, then something whooshed through the air, the elevator was falling down the long shaft.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs," Pearl said as she ran through the door and down the long flight of stairs.

Fire had spread to the downstairs and they were so close, Pearl ran to the door just as a reception desk behind then exploded, many other thing exploded as well.

"Hurry we got to get out of here!" Yelled Larry as they ran for the doors.

"Everyone out of there, the fire has reached the gas lines!" Yelled the chief as the firemen back down.

"No my cousin still in there!" Maya yelled hoping something would happen.

"I'm sorry ma'am there's nothing more we can do," then the doors burst open as Pearl ran through with Larry.

"No way…" Phoenix muttered.

Then the doors exploded, the force of the blast knocked Pearl down, police men came running to see if Larry and the others were all right.

After one hour they let Larry and Pearl go, Phoenix said he wanted to be as far from New York as he could, so they wouldn't give them a bill for the damage.

"Don't worry Nick, I took care of it," Larry said with a smile.

"…You paid it?" Phoenix asked not believing it.

"Yeah trust me," Larry said walking out, leaving Phoenix to think how he paid it.

* * *

Lost Angelus,

High Prosecution Office.

"I saw you on the Price Is Right, you did… Good," Gumshoe said handing Edgeworth a pile of letters.

Miles rubbed his head, "Quiet, everything so loud…"

He started opening the letters and reading them.

"So what are you going to do with the money?" Gumshoe asked.

"I was thinking to buy a huge golden statue of me," Edgeworth replied, then his smile went down as he read a letter.

"I owe how much money!? For burning down a building!?"

Outside you could hear the loudest yell anyone has ever done.

"Objectionnnnn!"

* * *

That's it, took me awhile to finish though it's done, oh yeah I hope to make a slight second it would be named: The Misadventures of Larry and Pearl.

Anyway have a happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
